User blog:Tomahawk23/Mordicie VS Aura Sing
Aura Sing the fierce political assassin who has killed 5 Jedi VS Mordicie the expert marksman who won a sniper rifle challenge with a revolver WHO IS DEADLIEST 200px-Ilm 39 bg.jpg|one of sings dule blaster pistols 180px-Fallann_Hyper-Rifle.jpg|Fallen Hyper Rifle 250px-Czerka_Adventurer_TCWCG.jpg|Adventure Slugthrower 250px-Vibroblade_negwt.jpg|Vibroblade hmmM.jpeg|Revolver 180px-Brick_shotgun.jpg|Shotgun Lab.jpeg|LB-30 bloodwing.jpeg|Bloodwing Aura Sing/Mordicie 90 Training 82 89 Marksmanship 95 92 Sniper skills 90 82 Close quarter skills 70 86 Intelligence 80 84 Experince 82 Notes Good votes count as full votes bad votess count as halfs votes that don't state reasons don't count. The Battle Prelude Sing is hired by a mysterious figure to kill Mordecai. She flys to the Boarderlands and lands she begans serching for Mordecai. Sing is cautiously walking through the Boarderlands crouched down holding her Fallen Hyper Rifle, looking in all directions with her rifle up knowing that he could be any where taking aim at her. She sees a odd looking creature flying above she sees it as just a disturbance but keeps a close eye on it, it flys off warning Mordecai that someone his coming who looks armed and ready. Mordecai moves up on two a nearbye building and tells his bloodwing to lure the Woman two him. the bloodwing attacks Sing flying right at her she instantly pulls out her Blaster pistol and shoots it before it can even touch her. Knowing that this could be something unleashed by Mordecai she moves from cover to cover. Wall she runs, from one cover two another she gets in Mordecais sights he takes aim as she runs Mordecai fires but the shot misses Sing trys to spot the shooter wall in cover, she slowly turns her neck another shot is fired. She was then able to aline where the shot landed combined with where the wind is blowing and get the shooters exact location, the shooter is up in a tower 300 yards away she then throws a flash and fragmentation grenade to make a flash and send dirt in the air giving her a chance to run. She ran and disipeared Mordecai began serching for her with his scope, Sing is hiding behind a food stand aiming her Hyper Rifle at Mordecai, Mordecai turns his scope and spots her they both fire at once the shots hit eachother Sing begans rapid firing at him with out aiming her Hyper Rifle wall running to keep his head down so she can run. As She gets close to the Tower she dropes her Hyper Rifle and pulls out her Slugthrower, she is 100 yards from the tower and in cover. She takes a finger that she finds on the ground she makes it pull on her blaster pistol then places it on the conner to make him think its her the gun shoots one shot, Sing moves two the other side of the stand. Mordecai shoots at the hand Sing aims at him the shot at the hand misses by a inch he shoots again right when he shoots that he realizes its a decoy Sing takes a shot at him 1 second before she pulls the trigger he backs up the shot hits and destroys his Sniper Rifle. He runs into the tower and pulls out his shotgun, Sing takes one of her pistols and a Vibroblade and moves two the tower. She slowly walks up in the tower walking up the spiral stair case with her Vibroblade being held to the side at neck level with the Blaster at her hip aiming to the side, as she walked up the stair case Mordecai jumped out with his revolver right before he could pull the trigger Sing pulled the trigger on her gun hitting him in the Kidney knocking him down on the floor she then shot the gun out of his hand and stabed him in his head multiple times and ran back to her ship WINNER AURA SING Category:Blog posts